


Of Snowmen and Screw-Ups

by elficoprincipe



Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: F/M, guytora, shameless plotless fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-16
Updated: 2014-05-16
Packaged: 2018-01-25 00:10:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1621979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elficoprincipe/pseuds/elficoprincipe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Guy's eyebrows furrow and he clears his throat when she's been Not Looking At Him for at least eight minutes. Tora's eyelids flutter open and she looks almost like she didn't actually know he was there, but for all her unflappability she is not a good liar. Her bright blue eyes look like crystal and something in him crashes into a warm little puddle.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Of Snowmen and Screw-Ups

**Author's Note:**

> Once upon a time a wrote a wee drabble about Booster and Tora and snowmen, and this kind of. Crawled out of it.

 Bea brings it on herself to push Guy out the door while chastising him in a tone just hushed enough for him to be reminded of an exasperated school teacher he'd been inflicted upon once, and he wants to say something about it being cold and wet and gosh Bea, have you heard about shrinkage? but he bites his tongue after being reminded that this woman is quite literally made of green fire.

So with a wool scarf wrapped three times around his neck he stomps around until he comes up on Tora, her face small and sweet and turned up to the snow drifting quietly down, all wrapped up in an oversized blue sweater. His clomping stops once he's next to her, and while she's still resolutely not looking at him he's watching her out of the corner of his eye. He always admired her stillness, she could always stand still and just _be_ somewhere without posturing or fidgeting. He admires a lot of things about her, actually. He should tell her that sometime. Like, well, _now_.

Guy's eyebrows furrow and he clears his throat when she's been Not Looking At Him for at least eight minutes. Tora's eyelids flutter open and she looks almost like she didn't actually know he was there, but for all her unflappability she is not a good liar. Her bright blue eyes look like crystal and something in him crashes into a warm little puddle.

“I, uh. I heard you'd be out here.” _Smooth move, pal._ He rocks back on his heels once.

“Mm. It almost looks like home, this time of year.” Her eyes drift away from him again like they'd never been there and he thinks _no, no, baby, don't do me like that_ , but he's in no position to ask that from her. He sniffles once, after another minute, and her eyebrows dart downwards. “You don't _have_ to stand out here, Guy.”

He huffs, a little puff escaping his mouth. “Maybe I _wanna_.”

The tiniest dip further down in Tora's brow and he knows he's in trouble. “Maybe I don't _want_ you to.” No one can quite poke a hole in him like she can. They stand like that for a while, the justified and the crucified, if only it were so dramatic, until he starts scuffing the snow buildup with the toe of his boot. It's petulant, but he's hurt, dammit, not that he'd say it in mixed company. But then he has an idea.

Tora is starting to idly count snowflakes when she hears icy shuffling from off to her right. A few blurs of green surrounded a crude snowman-approximation of Max, giving the final touches of twigs for down-turned eyebrows and a bigger bit of branch acting as a cigar hanging from his mouth. And behind it Guy, his ears and nose turning red in the cold air just above his ridiculous scarf, gesturing to snow-Max like it's his _pièce de résistance_ with the world's firmest scowl planted on his face.And she laughs, in spite of herself.

“Guy, I'm pretty sure Max doesn't have a double chin.”

“It's artistic license!”

“It's _defamation._ ” She giggles, but almost immediately frowns again. “Guy, what are you trying to do?”

Hearing her laugh broke him out of his permascowl, so he figured he was on good enough ground to push his luck. “I'm doing our team proud, what does it look like? You laughed, babe, c'mon. Max 'Two-Chins' Lord. Let that sit a minute.”

She sidles up to Guy and his new friend, rolling her eyes. “You know what I meant. But,” she says, reaching over to pack snow into some of the rougher areas on snow-Max, “someone has to fix up your new snow League, if this is what you're going to do instead of talking. Really, Guy, poor Max only has one eye.”

Tora plays doctor to a one-eyed snowman, and Guy flinches. “I ain't so great at talkin', Tora, you know me.” He juts his lip out, thinking. “I'm _sorry_ , babe. I am. It takes some doin' to get inside this steel trap up here.” He punctuates this with a knock on his skull, a quick chuff of a laugh.

Tora glances at him, and notes he's at least pulled down his scarf so she could actually see his face. Pouting is not something Guy should do, he should always be smirking or boasting or smiling in that way she knows is really only meant for her. She sighs. “I know you are, Guy. It's just – a lot is going on, my brother – well. You jumped on my last nerve.” Her hands sit on the snowman's head for a second, and before he can say anything, she grabs a chunk of snow and hurls it at his face.

The snow slides off, revealing the most scandalized face she thinks he's ever made. She almost pees herself laughing.

“That is a dirty trick, lady!” Guy grabs a piece off Max's back and tries to return the favor, only to be knocked back with a personal snowdrift that sends him flying onto his back, his legs sticking up out of the snow.

“Is all that outta your system now?” comes muffled up from the ground.

He's answered with another dusting of snow on top of him, and a firm “yes” hidden under a fit of giggles. She pulls him by the arm until he pops back up, spitting snowballs on his way. She doesn't let go of his hand, mitten fitting just so into mitten.

He tugs until she plops next to him on frozen ground. “So...am I still in the doghouse here? 'Cause Bea ain't letting me back in the base otherwise.”

Tora rolls her eyes. “If _that's_ all you were worried about.”

“No! No. That's not it, I mean. It'd be a pretty bum week if _you_ didn't want me in there either, y'know.”

“Guy Gardner, you are impossible.” But she smiles, touches their foreheads together.

“Don't make 'em like me anymore, huh?”


End file.
